


Fireteam

by Darkfang



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfang/pseuds/Darkfang
Summary: Kit is my Titan from Destiny and this is the beginning of her story.





	Fireteam

Awareness was sudden and painful. Guardian gasped, her chest expanding painfully while her lungs begged for more oxygen even as they tried to resist. She opened her eyes only to slam them shut against the fierce sunlight. 

“Guardian. Eyes up, guardian. It worked! You're alive! You don't know how long I've been looking for you. I'm a Ghost. Actually, now I'm your ghost. And you, well you've been dead a long time. So you're gonna see a lot of things you won't understand.”

Guardian struggled to her feet as the robot introduced itself. She ached all over, her muscles moving begrudgingly. If what the floating thing said was true, that she'd been dead for a long time, then it made a sort of sense. She curled her hands into fists and grunted, clearing her throat for the first time in what felt like centuries.

“Who am I?” she asked, mildly surprised by her voice. She sounded odd to her own ears. 

The spherical chassis of the robot twisted within the angular flanges as if it were considering her question. “Well -"

A shrill howl echoed in the distance and had the Ghost whirling and pulsing it's triangular flanges in alarm. “This is Fallen territory. We aren't safe here. I have to get you to the City. Hold still.” It winked out of sight, leaving digital blue particles in its wake.

Guardian looked around at the rusted cars jammed everywhere, the sparse foliage and sun baked dirt not offering much coverage. And now the Ghost had disappeared.

“Don't worry, I'm still with you. I won't leave you; you're my guardian.” The robot's voice echoed strangely in Guardian's head. “We need to move. Fast. We won't survive long out in the open like this. Let's get inside the Wall.”

Guardian started towards the huge structure the Ghost...her Ghost...called the Wall. It was huge, massively tall and made of stone and metal. She could see what looked like an ancient checkpoint gate, now firmly shut and inaccessible. To the left there was a stairwell so that was where she jogged. Another shriek, closer now, spurred her into a sprint. 

“Door, on the left.” Ghost directed.

Guardian jumped over debris, startled when she soared easily over the junk and landed lightly on the top step. “Woah!”

“Neat, huh? Careful now. This section is infested with Fallen. I need you to find you a weapon before they find us.” Ghost appeared again as they rounded another corner and encountered darkness thick as night. A white beam of light cut through the dark, shining from the optical screen of Ghost’s central chassis. 

Guardian did as she was directed, jogging forward into the darkness, her body on full alert, head on a swivel.

It wasn't long before they heard skittering and guttural hisses echoing around them. “Fallen!” Ghost announced. “They're right above us.” 

Guardian clenched her fists and looked around as they advanced. “There's nothing here. Junk. What about one of these?” Guardian kicked at a length of metal, one of several laying about.

“That won't stop many of them before they get to you. Hang tight. Fallen thrive in the dark. We won't. We need more light. I'll see what I can do.” Ghost floated off, scanning the dark.

Guardian crouched against an old railing, tracking the small light of her Ghost as he muttered about hardened military systems and centuries of entropy. Lights suddenly flickered to life around her and a gate rattled slowly upwards to her right. Ghost flew back as she jogged to the gate and went under before it was even halfway up. “Here! I found a rifle. Grab it!”

She took the weapon and nestled the stock against her shoulder, checking the sights. The scope was cracked but still functional. She checked the magazine, surprised to find it full. “No extra clips lying around?” she asked, checking the ground. 

“I can synthesize more if you need it. I just hope you know how to use that.” Ghost echoed in her head. 

Guardian snorted and started down the hallway, gun at the ready. It was dimly lit, large pipes curving low over head. Debris was everywhere so she stepped carefully as she made her way forward. 

More growling and shuffling slowed her down.momentarily, searching for anything moving. “Eyes forward.” Ghost encouraged.

Fifteen steps further and around another corner she was surprised by two enemies popping out of wall grates. Without a thought she brought the rifle up and fired a few rounds into the chest and head of one, swinging to the next and plugging it's shoulder and neck full of lead. The bodies fell to the floor and she stood over them, panting from adrenaline. Shaking herself, Guardian double checked the magazine and stepped over the dead Fallen to continue on. 

Another few feet another Fallen dropped from the ceiling and Guardian punched it without a thought. The alien fell, lifeless. “Damn.” she whispered before moving on. 

Twenty feet later she came up to an open area just in time to see three Fallen drop from the ceiling. One was larger than the others she'd encountered and backed into cover immediately. Gritting her teeth Guardian fired her gun, taking out one smaller Fallen, clicking empty as she swung to the next. An energy pulse hit her shoulder and Guardian growled and slid into cover. “Need bullets.” she gasped, the pain in her shoulder intense. 

“Left pouch on your belt.” Ghost piped up.

Guardian reached and found another magazine. She dumped the empty and snapped the full one in place. Peeking her head around she spotted the Fallen that had shot her edging around it's hiding spot. In a fluid move she brought the rifle up to bear and sent a few bullets into the Fallen’s head, a strange white vapor misting into the air. Hustling forward Guardian slid behind an ancient container as more energy pulses sang past her. Standing, Guardian searched for the larger Fallen that had scuttled away. She spotted it in a corner and moved to the edge of her container. She took a deep breath and stepped around, rifle up and firing bullets squarely at the caped Fallen. Energy pulses hit her chest and head, burning into the simplistic armor she wore. She growled through the fiery pain and kept her finger on the trigger until the bastard fell, it's head pulped and that odd vapor hissing into the air. 

“Shit. Ow. Damn.” Guardian gasped, pain almost staggering her to her knees. 

Ghost materialized and blue light washed over her, the pain fading to a memory. “Eyes forward, guardian. There's more ahead. Keep it up.”

Guardian swallowed and refreshed the magazine, then brought her rifle up to bear and moved down the rickety catwalk. At the end of it was a different container and her Ghost spoke up. “Loot cache. Let's see what's inside.”

Kneeling, Guardian spun the center lock, startling when the lid released with a hiss, then opened. Blue cubes covered the bottom, a beat up shotgun resting on top. “What's the blue stuff?” Guardian asked, gingerly taking the shotgun out. 

“Glimmer. It's the currency of the City.” Ghost explained, materializing and sweeping the blue light over the cubes. They vanished and the crate was empty. 

“How much was in there?” Guardian asked, slinging the shotgun to her back and looking ahead. 

“Fifty glimmer. Not bad for a chest like this.” Ghost winks away and they continue around the corner only to pause at the sight of red lasers stretching across the hallway. 

“Trip mines. Don't touch them.” Ghost cautioned. 

Guardian crawled under the first two and pulled her new shotgun out, the rifle on her back in easy reach. She hustled down the rest of the hall and dispatched the next handful of Fallen before coming to a large room, a hole in the back wall. Fallen scuttled down from the rafters and out from under the risers. Guardian methodically cleared the room, punching Fallen between reloads, switching between guns when necessary. She took hits too, another of the larger caped Fallen taking half a clip and two punches before it died. 

She took a moment to catch her breath and reload both guns before exiting the room. She wasn't really winded but took the time all the same. The aches were receding, healed like her battle injuries by Ghost.

“The Fallen have a tighter hold on this place that I thought. Just a little bit further. Let's hope there's something left out there.” The last part was almost muttered, like Ghost thought twice about expressing doubts.

Guardian went through a doorway and ran down a tunnel, through an opening in a rusted out fan and splashed to the next doorway, on her right. She ducked through the tunnel and was suddenly in open space. Lots of it. “What is this place?” she asked, looking around, a tall tower in the distance. 

“This was an old cosmodrome. There's gotta be something we can fly outta here.” Ghost sounded unsure, but optimistic all the same. 

A hollow series of pops sounded, a trio of flares soaring into the sky much too close for comfort. The sky began to warp, as if it was opening for something. 

“Incoming! Fallen ships. This close to the surface? Move!” Ghost ordered.

Guardian was already running, leaping off a rise to crouch behind one of several abandoned shipping crates. One of the Fallen ships came to hover almost directly over head, spindly arms lowering from it's stern. Fallen scurried down these arms and dropped to the ground, immediately advancing on her position. She brought the rifle up and got rid of one before it could react. The rest began firing on her, some shots splashing the container near her, others overshooting to paint the wall behind her in alien blue hues. 

She slowly picked off another, not eager to be shot. Another ship appeared, adding another handful of Fallen to deal with. She didn't want to be overwhelmed, so Guardian sighed and reloaded, stepping out of cover to blow the head off the next Fallen, switching to the shotgun to turn another caped Fallen’s chest to goo. She took two shots to the chest as she switched back to the rifle, peppering two small Fallen until they both fell. 

A small barrage of energy pulses pummeled Guardian’s left side. Spinning, she took out two more small Fallen and unloaded the rest of the clip into the larger Fallen. Switching guns took time and Guardian took more hits, the last of which caused her to cry out, the pain sending her down on one knee. Gasping against the pain, Guardian blinked to clear her vision and popped off one round before the Fallen was on her, it's arc blade slicing through her armor like it wasn't even there. 

Guardian died screaming and rose with the echo still in her throat. Staggering against the memory of the pain Guardian clamped a hand to her shoulder, expecting to touch blood and bone. “What…”

“You died, Guardian. I've resurrected you. That's my biggest responsibility as your Ghost.” The white AI floated into her line of vision, it's bottom flange sitting higher up than the others. “Are you okay?” 

Guardian barely managed to release her helmet before she vomited. She held onto the wall for support as she emptied her stomach. She could hear the mechanical chimes of her Ghost scanning her, probably double checking it hadn't missed an internal injury. 

“Guardian?” Ghost sank down and scanned her again. “You don’t look so good.” 

Guardian spat, glancing at the little robot. “Don’t feel so good.” Sinking to sit on her calves Guardian looked down at her front. The simple white plates of her chest armor had a diagonal scar from shoulder to hip. “It cut me in half.” 

“Yes.” Ghost bobbed in it’s own version of a nod. 

Guardian touched the scar in her armor and shuddered. “I shouldn’t be alive.”

“You are. That’s part of being a Guardian.” Ghost twitched his flanges and settled on Guardian’s dropped helmet. “Guardians fight to protect the Last City. They are blessed with the Traveler’s Light and use the Light to fight the Darkness. Here on Earth, our biggest threat is the Fallen. There are other minions of the Darkness, but many of them are not here on Earth.”

“The Fallen are what I’ve been fighting. Right?” Guardian asked, wiping her chin with the back of her hand.

“Yes. The smallest are Dregs. They only have two arms and are the weakest. Vandals are larger and have four arms. They are the ones with capes. Captains have been spotted lately, but they tend to let Dregs and Vandals handle invaders on their territory.” Ghost added image projections for her as he explained. 

Guardian scrubbed a hand over her face and stood, her knees embarrassingly weak. “So, this Last City. Is it really the last city around?” 

“Yes. It’s where the majority of humanity calls home. There are some scattered villages or outposts around Earth, but they’re populated by Guardians mostly.” Ghost rose so Guardian could retrieve her helmet. 

“So Guardians are undead warriors. What’s the Light?” Guardian asked, dusting her visor.

“The Light is the greatest gift from the Traveler. It lives inside you and grants you power. Can’t you feel it?” 

Guardian took a minute and closed her eyes. She immediately felt it, a sweet warmth of energy, power, ability, coursing through her entire being. “Holy shit.” 

Ghost wiggled in midair and spun around her head. “See? That is the Light.” 

Guardian sniffed and swiped at her nose. She didn’t feel one hundred percent, but she felt better, knowing she had this power source she could tap into. “I see. How about we go take care of the rest of these Fallen.” She slapped her helmet back on and held out her hand for Ghost.

“Eyes up, Guardian.” Ghost landed lightly in her palm, blinked his blue optic and vanished.

Guardian died once more before they came upon the ancient jumpship Ghost had picked up on his scanner. Guardian held off the Fallen just long enough for Ghost to start up the engines. The last thing she heard before she was transmatted into the ship was a furious howl. 

Guardian grabbed for something solid when the ship accelerated aggressively. She was in a cramped little hole, the door and walls all some sort of plexiglass. She didn’t like it at all, the way her hands slid on everything. “Ghost. No grip.” she barked, looking around for the floating robot.

“Oh, transmatt sector unlocked. Sorry, Guardian.” Ghost’s voice echoed over the ship comms as the door to her prison hissed open, it's movements jerky. 

Guardian pushed through the opening and stumbled down the short corridor to find the only other door led to the cockpit. She ducked under piping and hoses to find Ghost hovering over the beaten up captains chair, the dusty screens scrolling information more rapidly than she could follow. She dumped her helmet and weapons, wrinkling her nose at the musty air. “Where are we headed?” 

Ghost waggled a flange at her, but didn’t take it’s attention from the screens. “The Last City. That’s where the Tower is. The Tower is the home of the Guardians.” 

Guardian stepped under Ghost and gingerly sat in the pilot’s seat. “So, how many Guardians are there?” 

“Several hundred. I’ll take you to the Vanguard Hall where you will meet your Vanguard mentor and select an element to study, then we can get settled in the dormitory.” 

Guardian looked up at the hovering AI. “I need you to explain a bit more. What’s a Vanguard? Class? Element? Do I get my own room?”

 

Ghost let out a mechanical tune, almost like a laugh. “The Vanguard is the head of the Guardians, made up of the best of each class. Commander Zavala is the Titan Vanguard. Titans are devoted to protecting the City, and to impeccable defense. You are a titan. Then, you have Cayde-6 as the Hunter Vanguard. He’s a bit of a jokester, very laid back and casual, but he doesn’t miss a thing. Hunters are just like that, deceptively casual. I saw a hunter slice up a Cabal that thought it had her pinned. Finally, is Ikora Rey as the Warlock Vanguard. She’s very nice, but very intense. She’s really smart and don’t let her quiet demeanor fool you. She used to rule the Crucible. Warlocks are known for their lengthy study into the enemies of humanity. It’s not uncommon to see them pouring over books and datapads.”

Guardian absorbed all this rapidly. “So, titan’s are like, the tank. Punch everything. Defend everything. I like that. Hunters seem like they go rogue. Warlocks are the nerds.” Guardian blinked and wondered where that word had come from. Nerd. Hmm.

“In layman’s terms, yes. That is accurate. I don’t recommend calling a warlock a nerd to their face unless you want to be revived.” Ghost warned. 

“Who does the Vanguard answer to?” Guardian asked, curious.

“The Speaker. He speaks for the Traveler and leads the City.” Ghost shifted and accessed another panel. “Now, there are three elements. Void, solar, and arc. You can determine which element you are most attuned with and learn to harness your Light. Since you are a titan, there are two elemental supers you can learn. You can be a Striker if Arc is your element, or a Defender if Void is your element.”

“Okay. No solar?” Guardian rubbed at a scuff on her gauntlet, excited to find out where she belonged.

“No, each class has two elemental supers to choose from. And yes, you get your own room.” Ghost spun his back flanges at her laugh. “And, to answer your very first question, you are my Guardian. You don’t have a name beyond that, but you may choose one. I can’t tell you much more, but I can tell you that you’re female, physically you’re a young adult, you’re human, and I know you’ll do amazing things.”


End file.
